


Tickle Me Elmo

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Ships It, Co-workers, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Cute Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Day, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Games, Gen, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Other, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night at the bunker with Sam, Dean, Charlie and Cas. (Ok so I /kinda/ stole this prompt from someone else?) If the anon or the person who suggested to make it into a fic wants me to take it down I will gladly do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Me Elmo

It was game night at the bunker, which was a weekly thing for Dean, Sam, Charlie and Cas, it was a way to unwind, let go of stress and just have a good time with their friends.  
Usually they'd play things like monopoly but, as time went on, they got tired of playing the same board games over and over, so they resorted to making up their own games.

They were gathered around the TV, watching whatever documentary Sam had on. Dean and Cas on one couch, practically laying on top of each other, Sam on the other couch (because that huge moose needs a whole couch to himself) and Charlie on the armchair. They had boxes of pizza lay on the coffee table, they'd ordered tons of pizza - way more than any of them could ever eat.

As they all finished up their food, Sam still engaged with watching the TV, Charlie trying to distract him because she was bored, Cas and Dean started to bicker.

"Look Cas, man, you're getting crumbs all over my leg, can you not?" Dean spoke.

"Dean it's not my fault that your huge leg is resting right in front of my eating space." Cas retorted.

Cas started poking Dean's thigh, causing Dean to shiver uncomfortably and squirm away from Cas' hand.  
Dean fought back, sitting up suddenly and poking his forefinger into Cas' tummy several times.   
Cas giggled, his laughter going up an octave when Dean started trailing his fingers up and down Cas' sides lightly and drilling his thumbs into Cas' hips.

"Ohohok I'm sohohorry." Cas whispered, his face turning pink from embarrassment.

"Please don't tell them about this." Cas pleaded, gesturing over to Sam and Charlie who were too distracted by their in depth conversation about the documentary to see the tickling a few seconds previous.

"What? why?" Dean chuckled, confused. 

"It's embarrassing," Cas said, blushing again. "Please."

"Ok, ok." Dean smiled, "Aren't you just adorable?" He asked, ruffling Cas' messy brunette hair.

Cas just rolled his eyes before sitting up, taking everyone's plates and the empty pizza boxes away.

"Would you two just kiss already?" Charlie commented once Cas had left the room.

"Oh, shutup Charlie." Dean replied, it was now his turn to blush.

Ten minutes later they'd all situated themselves on the floor, wrapped in blankets, duvets and quilts.

"Everyone comfortable?" Charlie spoke, emitting a nod from each of the three men.

"Ok, so.. what are we playing?" Cas asked his friends.

"I know! I saw this idea online. So, basically, we all write a name of a famous person for each other, they put it on their forehead, they ask questions as to who it is and has to try and guess who's name is on their forehead, and we can give them hints also," Sam explained, "Sound good?" he checked.

Everyone liked the sound of Sam's game.

"Ok, Dean and Cas, you write each others'," Sam demanded, winking at Dean. "Me and Charlie will do each others' too"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

On Sam's, Charlie wrote "Sam Winchester" (hilarious)  
On Charlie's, Sam wrote "Batman"  
On Dean's, Cas wrote "The Pizzaman" (he wanted to be the babysitter, obviously)  
And, on Cas', Dean mischievously wrote "Tickle Me Elmo", smirking as he stuck it onto Cas' forehead.

After they all had their sticky notes on their foreheads, they had a look at each others' all laughing.

"Okay, I'll go first," Charlie said. "Am I a girl?" she asked.

"No!" Came three amused replies. 

"Alright.. am I a superhero?" she asked, much to Sam's surprise.

Sam laughed awkwardly, "Yeaaah." he said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I'm definitely either Wonderwoma- oh wait, no, not a girl," she paused, "am I batman?" she asked with a smile as she watched everyone's faces, telling her she'd got it correct.  
"Cooool!! Ok, who's next?" 

"Me, I guess." Sam said. "We'll go around the circle." he said, pointing to himself, then Dean who was next to him, and then Cas who was after Dean.

"Ok, am I a girl?" Sam asked.  
"Definitely." Dean laughed, causing Cas and Charlie to chuckle. 

"No, stop messing around Dean, no you're not a girl, Sam." Charlie corrected Dean.

"Okay, well, am I a superhero too?"

"Yeah, you wish." Dean commented.

"Am I a singer, actor, author??," Sam asked. "Anything of the sort?" 

Eventually, Sam got sick of guessing, he ripped the paper off his head, laughing when he saw it was his own name written on there.

"Wow, you guys are hilarious." He said sarcastically.

Next it was Dean's turn.

"Am I likeable?" He asked.

"Definitely." All three agreed.

"Am I off TV? In a movie?"

"Pretty much." Castiel giggled.

"Am I a porn star?" Dean glared around the circle.

"Maybeeee" Cas said, dragging out the word, sticking his tongue out at Dean.

"The pizzaman?" Dean said, a lightbulb going off inside his head. Of course Cas would make Dean the pizzaman.

Everyone nodded in unison, Cas giggling again at how blushy Dean looked.

Now it was Castiel's turn, and Dean couldn't wait.

"Okay, am I a male or female?" His first question was the usual one.

The other three exchanged glances before Charlie said, laughing lightly, "I'm pretty sure you're a male?"

Cas nodded, displaying his thinking/constipated face, trying to work out what to ask next. 

After many, many questions, everyone, including Cas, were getting impatient, and Dean could tell.

"Shall I give you a hint?" Dean smirked wildly at Cas.

"If you think it'd help, I'm not sure it will though, I'm not very good at thi-" Cas was cut off mid sentence as Dean pounced on him, throwing him to the floor and straddling his hips.  
"Oh-um-I-ok, this is, um, confusing," Cas mumbled, slightly (very) flustered.

"Just giving you a hint!!" Dean grinned down at Cas, winking before attacking with his huge, intimidating fingers. Dean pulled Cas' shirt up until it rested around his armpits, his ribs, hips, tummy and sides on full display. Before Cas had time to protest, Dean starting poking and pinching at Castiel's soft, squirmy tummy, sending Cas into hysterics.

"NOHOHOHO DEAN YOU PROHOHOMISED!" Cas screeched.

Sam and Charlie were watching the two men, laughing at the idiots.

Dean ignored Cas' pleas, digging his thumbs into Cas' hips emitting a squeal or two (or eight). 

"OH MY GOHOHOD THIS IHIHISN'T A VEHEHERY GOHOHOHOOD HINT DEHEHEHEAN"

"I think this is a very helpful hint!" Dean teased, smirking devilishly down at Cas.

"Whahahahahahahat??" Cas was confused, how would tickling him help him find out which character he was? 

Dean dug two fingers into each of Castiel's armpits, scratching around, making Cas squirm uncontrollably. He then went back down to Castiel's tummy, patting it a few times before blowing a huge, long raspberry right into the most sensitive part (underneath his bellybutton).

"NOHOHO PLEAHAHAHAESE DEHEHEHEHEAN MEHEHEHERCY NOHOHO MORE!" Cas screeched again, he'd resorted to begging - it's not like he had any dignity left, anyway.

He hated Dean (well, that's what he told himself) for revealing just how ticklish he was, Cas was absolutely ridiculously sensitive in pretty much any place you could try - hips, collarbones, ribs, knees, thighs, feet, ears, neck, sides.. everywhere! As much as he said he hated being tickled, though, everyone else seemed to think that he loved it (he probably did).

Dean's teasing just made the tickling worse, this was worse than hell! Especially since Sam and Charlie were watching.. Cas was screwed. He knew they'd take advantage of this weakness at any possible chance.

After Dean finished, he poked Cas' side one more time. "The cutest, most ticklish, adorable Tickle Me Elmo ever!" Dean said, grinning as wide as he possibly could.

Cas pulled off the sticky note that was, quite miraculously, still stuck to his forehead. He saw the name "Tickle Me Elmo" and blushed instantly. He didn't make eye contact with Dean, he was too embarrassed to say a word.

"So," Charlie broke the silence. "I win?" She smiled.

"Aren't you just adorable? You precious little angel, you've gone all pink." Dean cooed, sending another rush of blood to Cas' already reddened cheeks.

"Shut up." Cas said halfheartedly, lightly shoving Dean's shoulder, looking down again. He was /really/ embarrassed.

After Charlie left the bunker, Sam went to his room, leaving Cas and Dean alone.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you, you little cutie!" Dean teased again. "I just can't comprehend how ticklish you are." he laughed, poking Cas' tummy with each syllable of the next word. "A-DOR-A-BLE."

"Stop. I'm not adorable." he said, quote marks on Dean's 'adorable' with his fingers. "I'm an angel of the Lord. You should fear me." 

"The cutest, squishiest, most ticklish angel of the Lord." Dean said, it was his turn to stick his tongue out at Cas.

In reply, Cas just pouted, looking like an adorable, overgrown toddler.

"I'm so getting you back." Cas stated, a few minutes into the silence.


End file.
